Till Death Do Us Part
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: "Your wife lost the baby due to Ovarian Cancer" The word cancer stood out to me, and my pulse raised. My eye sight blurred and I began to see black dots. "No..." I whispered. Bella lost her baby and has been diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer and Edward is breaking down. How will he cope? Will Bella survive? One shot


**AN Just to let you know, I have NO experience with this type of cancer so sorry if I get this wrong.**

**"Till Death Do Us Part"**

_[Chorus:]_

Our luck is running out of time  
You're not in love with me anymore  
I wish that it would change, but it won't, if you don't  
Our luck is running out of time  
You're not in love with me anymore  
I wish that it would change, but it won't  
'Cause you don't love me no more

You need so much but not from me  
Turn your back in my hour of need  
Something's wrong but you pretend you don't see  
I think I interrupt your life  
When you laugh it cuts me just like a knife  
I'm not your friend, I'm just your little wife

_[chorus]_

They never laugh, not like before  
She takes the keys, he breaks the door  
She cannot stay here anymore  
He's not in love with her anymore

The bruises they will fade away  
You hit so hard with the things you say  
I will not stay to watch your hate as it grows  
You're not in love with someone else  
You don't even love yourself  
Still I wish you'd ask me not to go

_[chorus]_

He takes a drink, she goes inside  
He starts to scream, the vases fly  
He wishes that she wouldn't cry  
He's not in move with her anymore

He makes demands, she draws the line  
He starts the fight, she starts the lie  
But what is truth when something dies  
He's not in love with her anymore

You're not in love with someone else  
You don't even love yourself  
Still I wish you'd ask me not to go

_[chorus]_

She's had enough, she says the end  
But she'll come back, she knows it then  
A chance to start it all again  
Till death do us part

**Till death do us part**

I smiled at my soon-to-be-wife.

She was so beautiful.

I loved the way her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, the way her chocolate brown orbs sparkled with love and excitement, the way she bit her lip in concentration, but mainly, I loved the way she blushed when she was embarrassed.

"Please, repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen." Minister Webber said, pulling me from Bella-World.

"I, Edward Cullen" I smiled a lopsided grin, causing a little gasp from Bella.

"Take you, Bella Swan"

"Take you, Bella Swan" I held Bellas hand tightly in mine.

"To have and to hold"

I eventually tuned out Minister Webber to concentrate on Bella, I knew the vows anyway.

"To have and to hold" my free hand grasped Bellas other hand.

"For better, for worse" Bellas beautiful voice whispered.

Now I could only see me and Bella at the isle, everyone else had faded from their seats, including the Minister.

"For richer, for poorer" I closed my eyes for a second before opening them and meeting a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"To cherish" Bella bit her lip.

"Till death do us part" I smirked at her.

"I do"

"I do"

My lips crashed onto Bellas before everyone appeared again and began to clap.

**10 YEARS LATER**

**Bella and Edward are now twenty eight.**

My hands pulled and groped my messy hair, I was so close to pulling it all out.

"Edward Cullen?"

My head shot up quickly, as my eyes search for the source of the voice.

Doctor Whitlock was standing by Bellas hospital door.

"Yes, this is him" I tried to smile but it came out in a grimace.

"I'm sorry... But your wife lost the baby"

My eyes widened before over flowing in a waterfall of tears.

"And.." he began.

"And!?" I cut him off.

He sighed, "Your wife lost the baby due to Ovarian Cancer"

The word cancer stood out to me, and my pulse raised. My eye sight blurred and I began to see black dots.

"No..." I whispered.

I fell into a sea of darkness.

O

o

O

o

**One Week Later**

I stood by Bellas bed, her hand was covered in wires and tubes but still I kept it firmly grasped in my hand.

"Edward i'm sorry" she mumbled.

My eyes widened and flashed with anger, "This is _**NOT** _your fault"

"Edward..."

"**NO **Bella!" I practically screamed at her.

She sighed and her eyes closed.

They fluttered for a second, and after that they stayed shut.

Her breathing slowed, and became a pattern of sleep.

All of a sudden my cheeks felt wet.

I touched my cheek, to find out it was soaked with tears.

**Five Months Later**

I swallowed thickly, before creeping into Bellas room.

My body felt weak and numb.

The doctors didn't reckon she had long to live anymore.

They couldn't reach the tumor inside of her.

There was a small chance of her surviving...

My heart ached and my insides felt hollow.

As I reached Bellas bed, I noticed she looked paler than usual, and her breathing was slow and quiet.

"Bella?"I asked quietly, as I stroked her arm.

"Edward" she croaked out.

"Bella" I murmured before lightly kissing her lips.

I held her in my arms, despite the fact the tubes were protesting against it.

She winced slightly, causing me to lay her back down.

"Don't" she frowned lightly.

I kissed her forehead before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

They might as well mark it 'Edward' because of how much im here in this chair.

"I love you" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I love you too"

**Two Months Later**

"Edward shes either going to die today or tomorrow, I'm sorry" Jasper Whitlock smiled sadly at me.

"What?" I croaked out, my throat suddenly dry.

"Edward we can't do anything else"

That was it.

I fell straight down onto my knees and burst into tears.

My cheek pressed against the cool floor, and my arms wrapped around my knees pulling them tightly against my chest.

I sobbed and sobbed until my tears were no more. Now I sounded like I was letting off strangled screams, but in reality they were dry sobs.

Jasper was long gone and I decided it was best for me to be with Bella for now.

I stood up and tip-toed into her room.

It was night now, and the only light came from the full moon outside the window.

The moons light illuminated her face, making her look even more beautiful then before.

Her full lips were now pale and beginning to crack.

Her cheeks were now stained with tears.

The sight just broke my heart.

I let off another cry waking her up.

She opened her eyes and they searched the room until stopping on me.

"Edward" she breathed a sigh of relief.

All the tubes and wires were now gone from her body.

They had no purpose anymore.

I held her in my arms before sitting on her bed.

I cradled her in my arms, bringing her to my chest.

"My love, my beautiful Isabella Cullen" I murmured into her hair.

She let out a gentle snort before cuddling into my chest.

The only thing attached to her was a heart monitor.

I couldn't help myself, my eyes were glued to the pattern.

Every once in a while the line was fall for a second before catching up with the higher pieces.

"I love you Edward. I always will"

The words echoed through my ears.

She knew.

She knew she would die tonight.

She knew.

...

I froze and held her tightly to me.

I pressed my lips to Bella's, this was probably our last.

The heart monitor sped up making me smirk lightly.

But that was long gone when it began to slow down into a small, bumpy, line.

"Bella!?" I shook her lightly, a small smile graced on her lips as she slowly closed her eyes.

"No!" I cried into her hair.

The monitor beeped one more time before falling into a flat line, the beep took no breaks in between.

She was gone.

Forever.

"Till death do us part" I murmured, but my voice cracked.

I loved her so much and now she was gone.


End file.
